


Icarus Is Not the Toppiest of Dogs

by nonnie



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bestiality, Dog(s), M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-02
Updated: 2011-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonnie/pseuds/nonnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why Jensen's own dog never fucks him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icarus Is Not the Toppiest of Dogs

Icarus wagged his tail, and hopefully licked Jensen's thigh.

Jensen groaned in frustration, canting his ass up and spreading his legs that tiny quarter inch further apart.

"Why don't you _get_ it, you stupid ball of fluff?" he said, looking over his shoulder at the dog.

"Yip!" Icarus exclaimed, leaping three feet in the air with excitement.

He ran up the bed to Jensen's face and smothered him with panting, whimpering kisses. Then he circled himself and lay down, tucked in tight between Jensen's neck and shoulder, his little tail going thump, thump, thump against the mattress.

Jensen sighed in defeat.

Then he went and got the fucking machine out of the toy chest.


End file.
